


Get it out

by imaginativemind29



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Character Death, Traumatic birth, breech baby, painful birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: Viggo's and Ryker's mother is in labor with their younger sibling, but the baby is lying in the wrong position
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Get it out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> This is written for my Grimborn family AU as well, a scene that will also appear in the Prequel to My little flower. The story title will be In the name of the family and I hope to start the main fic soon 
> 
> Day 6 of Whumptober  
> Prompts used: Please/No more/Get it out

Bryanna tossed her head back and screamed as yet another contraction overtook her. Her fingers curled into her bedsheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her whole body was covered in cold sweat and she shuddered and quivered, overtaken by consuming fever.

She was eight hours into labor or was it nine? Meaning of time had left her when all she could focus on was the stabbing ache in her womb and lower regions, that sizzling hot pain that overthrew her and nearly made her forget her name. She gasped for air, another jab of pain shooting up her spine. Freya - it _hurt_. But something about the pain was different - didn't feel right.

She was no newcomer to this, had given birth before. Ryker had been her first, he'd been eager, had come rather fast into the world with horrible pain and a cut to her perineum. Viggo had taken his fair time, but in comparison his birth had been almost gentle, he'd been so small. And then there were her babies that never got to see the light of day, she'd delivered them in silence and it hurt - but not like this. Never like this. 

"I... I can't...can't do this anymore..." she gasped strenuously, tears running down her cheeks.

"You can. You are strong, just breathe."

Nanna, the tribe's healer, pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, but Bryanna shoved it away.

"It's taking too long," she panted, "Something's not right..."

Viggo watched his father pacing up and down the corridor, his fist pressed against his mouth and muttering incoherent words under his breath. There were dark circles under his eyes and his usually neatly combed hair was disheveled, all over the place. Viggo couldn't recall ever seeing his father so beside himself.

Another ear-splitting scream came from the bedchamber and Ragnar stopped in his tracks. The hand against his mouth was shaking with nerves.

"Is mother dying?" Ryker asked from where he was sitting by the window, his face scrunched up with concern.

"What?" His words shook Ragnar out of his stupor. "What you say? No...no, no...she's not...don't you worry..."

Viggo looked between his brother and father. The thought hadn't occurred to him until now but it had his heartbeat accelerate in sudden dread.

The door was pushed open and a very concerned looking Ida hurried out of the room, carrying a bundle of cloths and a bucket. Viggo's stomach churned as the smell of blood hit his nose. His mother's blood. There was so much of it, on the cloths, Ida's sleeves...

Ragnar stopped Ida in her tracks, grabbed at the servant's arm rather roughly and they exchanged rushed whispered words, that Viggo couldn't make out. He looked toward the door where his mother could be glimpsed panting and writhing. Her red hair shone slick with sweat. For a moment her eyes met his and he could tell from the way her lips twitched that she tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"It's alright darling..." she mouthed, "Just a little longer..."

Viggo wanted to say something, anything, but then someone closed the door and his mother vanished from his view.

Bryanna strained as another pain struck her and she looked down to see more blood darken the bedding. The baby was taking so long to come.

Maybe it never would...

"I can feel something," Nanna uttered, her grey hair clinging to her forehead in wet strands, "Push, Bryanna. Push!"

She tried, by the gods she tried, she pushed so hard she feared her heart might stop. But the more she pushed the more her strength seemed to leave her. And still the baby didn't come.

A sob tore out of her throat.

"No...no more..."

"You are doing well," Nanna said, but Bryanna could tell it was a lie. The healer's forehead creased into a frown and there was a light tremble to her mouth. Bryanna knew that expression meant no good, had seen it many times before when she had assisted Nanna helping other women throughout the village going through labor.

"What...what is it?" she uttered through gritted teeth when Ida returned with fresh cloths and water.

The healer dipped one into the cool water and wrung it out, before wiping along Bryanna's thighs. Why was she not talking?

"Nanna... _please_...what is it?"

The healer's eyes were glassy when they met hers and she took Bryanna's hand in her own.

"The baby is lying in the wrong position. You cannot deliver it naturally."

Bryanna's whole world came crushing down upon her. Ida was gasping, Nanna talking, but she could barely make out their voices. She had waited so long for this baby to come, had begged Ragnar to give her another child, another life and now she would never meet it.

Tears blurred her vision. She could _not_ lose another baby. If she had to die, she would do so alone - her baby would live.

She glanced at the table of herbs and and clean white cloths. There was a knife upon it as well.

Crying and groaning, she pushed her screaming body up and grabbed for the blade.

"Bryanna what are you doing?" Nanna grabbed her wrist, her eyes blown wide.

"You must open my stomach and get it out." There was determination in her voice, every fiber in her body screamed but suddenly she felt more alive than ever.

Nanna shook her head, but took hold of the blade nonetheless, her voice was choked and quiet when she spoke.

"You lost so much blood already, you'll die..."

"Then I die," Bryanna sobbed. She placed her own hand over the healer's, guided her forward until the tip of the blade grazed her flesh. Even Thor himself couldn't have stopped her. The rush of adrenaline, be it out of fear, or anger, or pain, perhaps a mix of all of them had a burst of energy flowing through her, shocking her heart into a wild beat.

"Get. It. Out."

She pressed the blade down together with Nanna, felt her flesh tearing open until she couldn't stand it anymore and flopped back onto the bed.

The scream she let out was otherworldly, the pain beyond anything she'd felt before. She cried, begged, tossed her head from side to side. Hands on her shoulders, holding her down. Pain. Gentle blue eyes - Ida. Pain. Soothing words that made no sense to her. Pain.

Then suddenly, finally, a cry - loud and strong and full of life.

Bryanna sobbed loudly, willing her eyes to stay open even as she felt the life draining from her like wine from a bottle.

"My child..." she breathed, "Show me...please...let me see..." 

"A girl." Nanna wept as she handed the baby over.

Bryanna's heart instantly filled with love as she laid eyes upon her child. She was perfect. Soft and pink with wispy red fuzz on her head.

Bryanna wanted to reach out and touch her tiny nose, but her arms wouldn't listen. Panic gripped her. There was a ringing in her ears and she was tired, so tired. Black splotches danced before her eyes.

"Tell Ragnar he must care for her...please...Nanna...promise me..."

"I will."

Viggo felt like he was going to throw up. His mother's cry had pierced marrow and bone. If possible Ryker's face had paled at least two shades and his father was no better.

It wasn't until another sound rang out - the cry of a newborn.

Nanna appeared in the doorway, her face wet with tears and blood. She carried a little bundle. "A girl, Sir."

"Oh thank Thor..." Ragnar breathed as he took the baby from the healer's hands, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the look on Nanna's face. "My wife..."

Nanna shook her head.

"My gods..." Ragnar's face fell and he turned to Viggo. "Here you take her." He shoved the little bundle into Viggo's hands and stormed into the bedroom.

Viggo blinked. What was going on? What about his mother?

"Urgh a girl? I would rather have another brother..." Ryker grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Viggo shot him a glare.

The baby in his arms whimpered softly, catching his attention. So this was his little sister.

Viggo shifted from one foot to the other, not sure what to do with her. He'd never held a baby before, never mind cared for one. He found most babies to be loud and whiny and some, quite frankly, ugly. He wished his father would come back already and take her.

Viggo pulled back the cloth from the baby's face and frowned. But then a tiny hand wrapped tightly around his finger and she opened her eyes. As he set his dark brown eyes upon her wide blue ones all thoughts scattered until there was only one left.

"My little sister," he whispered.

_Mine._


End file.
